Tukar Posisi
by Kyulennychan
Summary: Hanya tentang permintaan Cho Kyuhyun yang terlalu sulit untuk dikabulkan oleh seorang Kim Kibum!/Typo dan Gaje/BoysLove and other!


**FanFiction KiHyun, BL!**

 **Oneshot!**

 **Typo dan Gaje!**

 **.**

 **"Tukar Posisi?"**

 **story is Mine!**

.

.

Pagi ini Cho Kyuhyun seorang pemuda manis berkulit putih pucat dengan mata bulat beriris caramel yang berbinar terang, tengah merasakan kebahagiaan yang begitu meluap.

Senyum manisnya tak pernah hilang sejak pagi buta saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya dan menemui fakta baru bahwa pagi ini, akan ada sejarah baru dalam hubungannya dengan sang kekasih.

Ya, tentu saja. Bagaimana tidak akan membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun si evil manis kesenangan, jika tadi malam dirinya telah berhasil membujuk seorang pangeran es tampan tapi muka tembok datar menyebalkan yang sialnya adalah Kim Kibum sang kekasih tercintanya untuk mau bertukar posisi sebagai uke dan dia yang akan menjadi 'seme'nya.

Apa? Tolong jangan kaget begitu, karena kalian tidak salah baca! Karena benar mereka akan BERTUKAR POSISI! Catat itu kalau perlu. Meski jujur saja hal ini kedengarannya amat sangat errrrrr menggelikan?

Dan saat ini kedua pasang sejoli itu tengah memasuki area kampus mereka. Kyuhyun masih dengan senyum sumringahnya yang membuat para seme menatap iri pada seorang Kim Kibum yang digandengnya dengan mesra.

Sedangkan Kibum sendiri justru berjalan dengan tenang tanpa ada ekspresi apapun kecuali wajah tampan datar miliknya yang memang selalu terlihat seperti itu? Hanya menurut saja ketika tangannya digenggam erat oleh sang kekasih manisnya yang kadang suka meminta hal yang aneh-aneh seperti permintaannya tadi malam.

Dan untung saja Kibum itu cinta, coba kalau tidak. Sampai rambutnya ubananpun Kibum tidak akan pernah mau. Meski sejatinya saat ini bahkan detik ini juga Kibum tidak akan pernah rela, bahwa fakta dirinya yang adalah seorang ultimate seme limited edition nomer satu harus mau menuruti keinginan konyol sang kekasih tercintanya untuk bertukar posisi menjadi UKE! Heol yang benar saja!

Tapi kembali lagi karena Kibum memang cinta dengan sangat terpaksa, sitampan muka datar itupun akhirnya hanya mengiyakan saja keinginan kyuhyunienya yang absurd itu. Dari pada kena ngambeknya ala Kyuhyun lagi. Kibum lebih memilih menuruti saja.

Meski dilihat dari manapun dan bagaimanapun Kim Kibum tetap saja adalah seseorang yang memiliki jiwa seme tak terbantahkan sejak dalam kandungan.

Dan ngomong-ngomong, mana ada seme yang sedari tadi terus tersenyum dan menatap penuh binar pada ukenya macam puppy baru saja mendapat kandang baru? Dan Kibum hanya tersenyum amat sangat tipis menyadari tingkah sang kekasih.

Karena dilihat dari manapun Cho Kyuhyun kekasihnya ini tidak ada bakat jadi seme sama sekali.

Dan salah satu alasan Kibum juga yang mau menuruti keinginan konyol kekasihnya. Kerena pemuda datar itu yakin bahwa pada akhirnya tetap saja dirinyalah yang akan keluar sebagai dominan. Dan Kibum menyeringai kecil diam-diam didalam hatinya.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai chagiya, ayo duduk," ajak Kyuhyun memperlakukan Kibum layaknya Kibum seorang gadis yang perlu dimanjakan. Sekali lagi dengan senyum yang kelewat lebar.

Dan jujur saja bukannya terlihat seperti seme idaman, Kyuhyun malah seperti dirinya ketika menginginkan sesuatu dari pacar tampan tapi datarnya itu. Malah tidak terlihat sama sekali jika saat ini dirinyalah yang seorang seme?

Kibum hanya menurut saja dan duduk dengan tenang, mengabaikan tatapan sekitar yang memandang cengo kearah mereka yang memang terkenal pasangan sangat fenomenal dikampus mereka.

"Bumiee, kenapa kau diam saja? Harusnya kau kan bermanja padaku sekarang," keluh Kyuhyun. Pemuda manis itu merasa kekasihnya itu diam saja sejak tadi pagi.

Meski kenyataannya entah karena terlalu senang dengan dirinya yang akan jadi seme, Kyuhyun sepertinya lupa jika Kibumienya Memanglah seperti itu.

Nah, bagaimana mau jadi seme. Jika belum ada sehari saja Kyuhyun sudah merengek dan protes dengan sifat Kibum? Dan lagi lihat saja wajahnya yang kini malah terlihat lucu dengan bibir sewarna cherrynya yang terpout ditambah pipi chubbynya yang menggembung karena kesal?

'Damn it!,' umpat Kibum dalam hati. Walau wajah itu masih terlihat datar tapi melihat Kyuhyun yang imut-imut seperti sekarang ini, Kibum jadi ingin menciumnya. Sekarang juga!

"Kibumieee~~,"

"Hn."

"Ck! Kau itu uke ku hari ini, jadi bersikaplah seperti uke kibumieee~~~. Jangan hanya jawab dengan kata tidak jelas itu saja~~,"

Kibum menarik nafas sedikit frustasi juga. Dia kan ultimate seme, lalu bagaimana caranya dia jadi uke? Karena sekali jiwanya seme maka mau uke seperti apapun jatuhnya pasti akan terlihat seme!

"Hn, seperti apa?," sahut Kibum enteng menatap intens kekasihnya. Kedua tangan sidatar itu dilipat didada terlihat keren sekali.

Kyuhyun menjedukan kepalanya kemeja dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Ngambek ala Kyuhyun dimulai, pemuda manis itu merutuki Kibum dengan tidak jelas karena suaranya yang teredam.

Sekaligus diam-diam memarahi pipi chubbynya yang seenak jidat merona merah tanpa seijinnya.

"Kyu,"

Diam.

"Kyunie,"

Masih diam.

"Kyuhyunie,"

Sampai disini Kibum masih sabar. Meski jika dilihat dari pancaran iris kelamnya, Kibum gemas juga dengan tingkah lucu kekasihnya saat ini.

"Baiklah,"

Dan berhasil, Kibum bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang mengintip sedikit dari kepalanya yang mulai terangkat karena penasaran. Diam-diam Kibum tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak ada seme yang bertingkah seperti itu," lanjut Kibum datar. Membuat yang sedang ngambek langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap tajam Kibum dengan matanya yang sedikit berkaca-kaca.

Dan itu berhasil membuat Kibum merasa bersalah. Karena dia tau kekasihnya itu meski evil tapi manja dan cengeng. Lihat saja, baru menghadapi uke jenis macam Kibumienya saja Kyuhyun sudah seperti puppy teraniaya. Bagaimana kalau dia harus menghadapi jenis uke pencabut nyawa?

"Dengar,"

"Tidak mau." Sahut Kyuhyun ketus. Padahal Kibum baru mau ngomong. Sekali lagi Kibum menarik nafas lelah.

"Kenapa kau ingin jadi seme?"

akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar. Kibum kini menatap Kyuhyun yang tertegun dengan intens.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Berusaha menghindari tatapan Kibum yang seolah mengintimidasinya.

"Kyu,"

"Karenaakuinginmelamarmu."

"Hn,"

Kibum mengernyit bingung mendengar jawaban yang tidak jelas dari Kyuhyunnya. Ditambah dengan wajah manis didepannya saat ini yang terlihat memerah sempurna bahkan sampai ke telinga.

"Kau, bilang apa tadi,"

Dan _,

BRAK!

"KARENA AKU INGIN MELAMAR MU!"

Dramatis sekali! Dengan menggebrak meja dengan brutal, wajah yang memerah sempurna dan nafas yang memburu akhirnya terkuak lah alasan kenapa seorang Cho Kyuhyun ingin bertukar posisi dan menjadi seme.

Kibum terdiam. Sedangkan mereka yang menonton sedari tadi hanya bisa cengo. Sampai suara isakan dari Kyuhyun menyadarkan mereka semua.

"Hiks!"

Kibum masih terdiam. Memandang Kyuhyun yang mulai terisak dan kini menyembunyikan wajahnya dilipatan tangannya diatas meja. Malu bercampur entahlah Kyuhyun tidak tau, karena yang jelas sekarang Kyuhyun hanya ingin menangis.

"Hiks, memalukan! Sungguh memalukan..., hiks, eommaaa~~~, huweeee ..., Kyu malu~~," racau Kyuhyun tidak jelas disela isak tangisnya.

Tidak menyadari jika Kibum kini sudah berdiri disampingnya dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan kepala Kyuhyun. Sebuah senyum hangat terbit diwajah yang biasanya datar tersebut. Sedikit ingin tersenyum geli juga mendengar alasan aneh dari kekasihnya.

Karena meski tanpa harus menjadi seme pun jika Kyuhyun yang memang ingin melamarnya, Kibum tentu tidak akan menolaknya. Tidak akan pernah. Dengan pelan pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya dan menggusrak helai coklat lembut milik kekasih manisnya yang masih menangis.

"Lamaranmu diterima."

Dan mendengar suara khas dari kibumnya yang begitu dekat dengannya perlahan Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang bersimbah airmata, untuk menatap kearah Kibum langsung.

Kibum menangkup kedua sisi wajah Kyuhyun hingga keduanya saling berpandangan. Memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang menangis tapi tetap menggemaskan dengan matanya yang masih berkaca-kaca ditambah hidung dan pipinya yang memerah.

Dan semakin memerah saat Kyuhyun mengingat ucapan Kibum beberapa saat tadi.

"Jadi hanya karena itu kau ingin tukar posisi, baby Kyu?" tanya Kibum. Yang dibalas anggukan dan tatapan polos Kyuhyun.

Kibum untuk kesekian kalinya menarik nafas lega, bersyukur bahwa dirinya tidak akan pernah jadi uke. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba langsung memeluk Kibum erat hingga hampir membuat pemuda datar itu terjengkang kebelakang dengan Kyuhyun yang berada diatasnya.

Menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara ceruk leher kekasihnya. Dan itu membuat Kibum terkekeh kecil. Sebelum membalas pelukan kekasih manisnya itu.

"Lamaranmu sudah diterima. Jadi kau tidak perlu lagi merengek bertukar posisi. Arrachi?"

"Tapi, tapi aku ingin merasakan jadi seme, Bumieee ..," rengek Kyuhyun dalam dekapan Kibum.

"Kau harus sadar diri baby, sampai kapanpun sekali uke tetaplah uke. Dan kau adalah uke milik ku."

Kyuhyun hampir saja menggeplak kepala Kibum saat dirinya dinyatakan bahwa selamanya ia akan menjadi uke. Tapi urung saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan Kibum padanya. Dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak merona karenanya.

"Ck! Dasar datar menyebalkan!"

Kibum tertawa renyah dan Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Kibumnya dengan erat. Keduanya sepertinya tidak sadar sama sekali jika sedari tadi mereka datang hingga beradegan ala drama-drama Romance picisan, semua mata yang ada dikantin kampus menyaksikan secara Live drama singkat dari pasangan fenomenal yang paling terkenal dikampus mereka hari ini.

Bahkan keduanya tidak sadar jika ada dari para fujoshi dan fujodanshi yang mengabadikan momen mereka dengan sangat antusian dan semangat.

.

.

.

END!

.

.

Ini sangat tidak jelas! Apakah ini termasuk Romance komedi?


End file.
